Recurring
by MelancholyHappiness
Summary: Agito is having dreams about a certain someone. One day he gets to act them out. PWP, Lemon, Yaoi. minimal Akito


**I've been working on this for about two weeks. I hope you like it.**

It was silent in the house that night, not even an owl calling outside. Everyone was asleep, dreaming their respective dreams, when all of a sudden, from the back room, there was the most erotic sound you could possibly hear.

Agito moaned wantonly, clutching his sheets to his chest and thrashing his head. He was having the most wonderful dream, something Akito would usually dream about. Yes, Agito was getting thoroughly fucked right now, or at least he imagined he was. He moaned again, softer this time, so close to his virtual and tangible climax. In the dream, Ikki was stroking his hair lovingly while thrusting hard all the way to Agito's prostate. This was kind of weird, since he knew that he would have to interact with Ikki later when he woke up, not that he cared. He was so close to climaxing when his eyes shot open and he sat up, panting. He fell back in defeat, sighing and brushing his hair off of his forehead. All of his sheets and blankets were on the floor in a heap from his actions, but he couldn't have been happier. It was hot.

He swung his legs off the side of the bed, taking his shirt off because he was too uncomfortable. He didn't really intend to get out of bed, he just didn't want to have to do anything about the rather painful erection he was sporting because of his assailant's "unfinished business". He gave up quite quickly, though, padding softly through the house to the bathroom. He went in and closed the door behind him, locking it for good measure. He ran the water on full blast, steam rising slowly from it and warming his flushed body further. Akito was still asleep, so when he removed his pants and underwear he left the patch securely tied. He turned off the water slowly, listening for any sign of the others waking up. When he didn't hear anything, he slipped in and lay back, closing his eyes in a vain attempt to relax. His manhood was still begging for attention, but Agito seemed determined that it would go away without his help. Every time he touched himself he thought of the Crow, which would seem pretty enjoyable to the average person. But Agito hated not having control over his own body, and refused to bow down to his most feral, carnal needs.

…

…

Ok, just this once.

Right as Agito opened his fist and brought it closer to his groin, the door burst open and Ikki strode in with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Agito pulled his towel into the water to cover himself, his hard-on raging like Ikki himself was touching it. Agito groaned a little at the friction, but gritted his teeth and commenced the hurling of petty insults.

"Why the fuck are you doing in here Crow? The door was fucking locked!" screamed Agito, his towel still over his legs.

"How was I supposed to know? Who would take a bath this early anyway?!" Agito looked about ready to kill Ikki right then and there.

"You would you dumbass! And you had to slam the fucking door to open it! Are you that much of an idiot, or just a perverted bitch?!" Agito's erection had thankfully deflated, so he stood up and wrapped the towel firmly around his waist. Ikki's eyes flickered down to the sopping towel, than back up to Agito's face. He didn't let it show, but he was hot as hell, and it wasn't because of the steam. "Why were you bathing with your towel in the water?" he asked, stepping forward and cocking his head. Agito blushed furiously, glaring at Ikki with utter contempt. "I heard you break the fuck in and I, unlike Akito, am not comfortable with you bathing with me. So kindly see yourself the fuck out of here, Crow." Agito stepped out of the tub, walking to the other end of the bathroom. Ikki grabbed his arm to stop him, opening his mouth to ask him something, but he noticed Agito turning away quickly, looking at the ground with a wide eye.

"What? Fucking what?" he hissed, still looking away. His cock was half-hard again from his contact with Ikki, and fuck if he was going to let Ikki know. Akito woke up in their mind suddenly, looking around in surprise. Agito sighed and, still willing his erection away, switched the patch over his eye.

"Ikki!" Akito squealed, lunging at him and almost knocking his bath things out of his hands. Ikki growled, walking toward the still-warm tub. That's when he felt a hardness against his leg.

"Akito, are you- are you hard?" he asked incredulously, looking down at the small boy. "No," he answered brightly, snickering a little. "But Agito sure was." Ikki gasped and turned to face Agito fully. "He was masturbating in here?!" he asked rather loudly, his question echoing in the pristine room.

"Agito doesn't masturbate. Ever," said Akito, still happy as ever, and he flitted to the tub, took off the towel, and sank in. He moaned in appreciation, stretching and reclining in more or less the exact same position Agito had been in minutes before. Ikki frowned. "Then why was he in here so early? It must have been a great reason, ne?"

"He had a dream about someone. Again, you know, recurring?" Akito giggled loudly, sinking his head under the water to his eyes. Ikki was intrigued now; he took off his towel and got into the bath next to Akito and stretched out his legs, motioning for Akito to continue. "Well, from what I know, it was about you."

Ikki's eyes widened and Akito went rigid, staring into space for a moment, startling Ikki to stand up and move away. Agito was most likely raging on Akito right now, and if he would verbally abuse his beloved brother like that, what would he do to Ikki? Akito shook his head a couple of times, no hint of his former smile on his face. Ikki could almost see Agito berating his brother, curses flying for letting loose such private information. Akito nodded, his eyes downcast, and moved the patch over his eye over. Agito took it off and threw it with a little force, landing it in the trash can. His right eye opened while the left went dull, little spark of sight or recognition of motion. Agito looked murderous, standing up and taking another towel, wrapping it around his slim waist and walking out of the bathroom.

Before he shut the door, he looked back at Ikki to see his reaction. His rage dropped off exponentially when he saw the look of disgust on Ikki's face, standing on the opposite side of the bathroom. "Don't fucking tell anyone, you hear?" said Agito, tears springing to his eyes. He turned back around and slammed the door behind him. Ikki contemplated this discovery awkwardly, dressing in silence and opening the door to go find Agito.

Ikki felt the same way about the boy. Well, he was able to masturbate to the thought of Agito, and that really helped. HE had some odd fascination for the boy and his drive, it was a little unnatural but Ikki didn't care. He figured, before he met Agito, that he would end up with Ringo. She was a nice girl, and Ikki assumed he would develop a… sexual attraction for her. But the second he saw the raw power and wild energy that was Agito, he wanted him. Physically and mentally.

He found Agito locked in his room, rustling coming from behind the door. It sounded like an article of clothing, so Agito must have been dressing. He wondered if there was another patch somewhere in their room, but didn't dare go in there ever, in case Agito found out and killed him. Then he wouldn't be able to battle anymore, and that would be horrific, ne?

Agito was dressing, he had his Kogurasumaru gear on, and his ATs, and another patch on. This one was bright orange, the color of his (former) straight jacket. All the white ones had been thrown away. At the memory, he looked around for it, and found it in one of his drawers. He smiled at it, closing the drawer and opening the one above it. There was a box with a lock on it, and Agito unlocked it as quietly as he could. Inside was a doll Ume had made for Ikki. He slept with it in his bed for about a week before Agito stole it, but he didn't notice and wouldn't care anyway. Someone knocked on the door, making Agito whip his head around and shove the doll back in the box. "Fuck off!" he shouted, slamming the drawer for effect. The knocking continued, so Agito stomped over to the door (careful not to ruin his floor).

He opened it a crack, but when he saw Ikki he slammed it shut. "I said fuck off douche bag!" he yelled again. "Agito, I want to talk to you," came the muffled reply. Ikki dropped his hand and stood waiting in silence. The door opened a fraction and Agito left it, going back into his room and sitting in the darkest corner. Ikki slipped in and closed the door after him, sitting down at Agito's desk. He couldn't see Agito, there was barely any light coming through the windows, and Agito always kept the light switch taped down. Akito didn't mind, he was never in there, he always slept in Ikki's room. Ikki decided to start talking anyway, but his flow of words soon turned to babbling nonsense.

"Look, Agito, I'm sorry you didn't want Akito to tell me, but I know now, and there's no use hiding from me, because this is my house, and Akito always comes to me anyway, and I wanted you to know that I feel the same way about you , and I hope you and I can be friends again, not that we are, I mean, I know you don't like to think of us as friends, you're a loner, but I want to be more than friends too, like you could be my… and anyway I really hope... well, I never thought that I could like a guy until you came along, and my morals usually would tell me that the thought of liking another guy was wrong, but I still like you, I guess you like me too, or liked, I don't know if what Aki-" but he was cut off suddenly by the felling of Agito's lips on his. There was no movement, just Agito's inexperienced mouth against his, before Agito pulled back and practically flew back over to his corner.

"I've heard all I fucking need to, Crow," he said, the sound of tears in his voice. "I don't know how Akito did it, but he found someone that was right for both of us." Ikki's eyes were wide and he couldn't speak from the shock, but he was also ecstatically pleased, and also a bit scared, but that was normal. "I'll just leave then," he said when he found his voice, standing up. "I'm glad we got this sorted out." he was about to walk to the door when he felt a whoosh of air pass him. Agito was now standing in front of the door in all his 4'8" glory, his eyes narrowed and full of lust, a sensual smirk on his lips. "You can't leave yet, Crow-sama," he said, walking toward Ikki while swaying his hips. Ikki was speechless again, his body heating as it was earlier that morning. "You have some unfinished business to attend to."

Agito was right up to Ikki now, looking into his eyes. Ikki was blushing furiously, a scribble of red across his cheeks. Unsure of what to do, he reached out and put his hands on Agito's face, holding it and just staring. Agito looked strangely venerable for a moment, before his eyes narrowed further and filled with his normal amount of hate. "What are you, a complete pussy? You're supposed to fucking kiss me now, stupid bitch!" Ikki glared at the smaller boy, letting go of his face to grab him around the waist and pull him up to Ikki's level. "You need to learn how to shut your mouth, Agito," he said, before grabbing Agito's chin and pulling him to Ikki's mouth. Agito's eye was wide for a moment, not expecting the sudden movement, but soon sighed in contentment, opening his mouth slightly. Ikki continued to just attack Agito's lips, obviously not taking the hint, so Agito pulled back. Ikki still had a firm hold on his waist so he didn't fall, witch was lucky, because he had to practically shove the older boy's face away.

"Why the fuck are you not opening your mouth?" asked Agito crossly, putting two of his fingers over Ikki's lips. Ikki frowned, confused, before his eyes lit up in realization and he laughed. He pushed Agito down on his bed, leaning over him and pressing close. He kissed Agito again, this time trying to shove his tongue in. Agito, however open to it he was before, did not want Ikki's wet appendage laving the inside of his mouth. He pushed back, succeeding in getting Ikki to part his lips first, then proceeded to explore his mouth. Ikki sighed, moving his leg in between Agito's for more leverage. Agito arched his back to push further to Ikki's mouth when his groin brushed against Ikki's leg. He groaned in ecstasy and slumped back onto the bed. Ikki pulled up, a smile playing on his lips and in his eyes. He looked directly at Agito, bringing his leg closer to Agito again, and watching him moan wantonly.

Agito got impatient quickly, his eye snapping open to glare at Ikki. "Enough teasing, dumbass. I need you," he whimpered, wiggling his hips and arching his back again. Ikki had a vivid flashback to the first battle he saw of Agito's, and how he flaunted his flexibility. It was so real in his mind it sent a shiver down his spine, which Agito did not miss and could guess the cause of. He pushed Ikki off and stripped, throwing his clothes in a pile on the floor. He waited for Ikki to do the same, his mouth drying at the sight of Ikki's raging erection. Ikki slammed him onto the bed again, holding Agito's chin with one hand and attempting to force his fingers in his mouth with the other. Agito pushed them away, shaking his head angrily. "Just do it, fucker. I'm not a fucking bitch, fuck preparation! If you don't-"

Ikki grinned down at the writhing mess the was Agito at that moment, the boy panting and groaning out his agony. "Ah… hah… that's more… like it…," moaned Agito, the sensation of his spine being sawed in half overshadowed by the feeling of Ikki inside him. "Are… you sure you're… alright?" asked the older boy, having his own trouble concentrating. Agito was so hot and tight, Ikki was practically trembling from the effort to keep still until he was sure Agito wasn't in too much pain.

"What… the fuck ever… just move," panted the young King, the strange sensation of blood drenching his insides only adding to the pleasure. Ikki complied, the first few thrusts still tight, but the rest slick. He cringed, thinking about the lubricant helping him, but the sounds Agito was making fascinated him. He was moaning and whimpering in pleasure, an octave higher than his normal voice, and it was turning Ikki on even further. His eyes were closed, displeasing Ikki greatly, so he pulled back and slammed into Agito's prostate. The boy cried out, his eye snapping open and staring sightlessly at the ceiling. He inhaled sharply when Ikki pulled him forward, their torsos meeting in hot need while Ikki slowed his thrusts.

"Ikki," moaned Agito, trying to speed his thrusts himself. "Quit being a bitch!" Ikki laughed, dropping kisses on Agito's shoulder and neck. "I want this to last, King," he whispered huskily, reaching between them to pump Agito's erection. That was the last straw for Agito; he moaned Ikki's name and shuddered his intense release. Ikki wasn't yet sated, having to push harder against Agito's clenched muscles. The added pressure and friction was wonderful; unfortunately, Agito was in pain again. His body was done tingling with the aftershock of his orgasm, and his lower back had that tearing feeling again. He let his head fall forward onto Ikki's shoulder, digging his nails into his back in agony.

"Almost… Agito," panted Ikki, holding Agito's hips steady. Agito nodded weakly and took a deep breath, trying to relax. He sighed in relief when he felt Ikki finish, his hot seed burning the tears in his velvet channel but promising the pain was almost over. Ikki groaned, lifting Agito slightly to allow him to pull out. He smiled down at the boy, bringing his hands to his thighs and closing his legs gently. "That was better than I expected, Crow," said Agito, breathing carefully. "It was mostly you," replied Ikki, sticking a finger into Agito's entrance and pulling it back out quickly, draining most of the blood and semen onto the bed. Agito made a disgusted sound, attempting to get up until Ikki pushed him back down and pulled on his own boxers, leaving the room. Agito watched him with a calculating eye, mildly surprised when Ikki came back almost immediately with a damp towel.

"So what do you think we should do now?" asked Ikki, attempting to clean Agito up. That earned him a punch in the jaw, Agito snatching the towel and doing it himself. While Ikki held the side of his face wincing, Agito though about his question. "Well," he started, standing up and walking over to his clothes. "We could fuck some more and see where it goes from there." He redressed quickly, thankful he didn't have to walk anywhere with AT's on. "Or, we could ask those other shit-riding pussies what they think." Ikki nodded, thinking about what to say to his friends. They would probably not be surprised, they were pretty observant when it came to relationships.

Agito rode over to the bed, pulling off the bed and leaning out the window, dropping them in the trash. "Oh for fuck's sake, Agito, get back here!" Agito's eyes widened in surprise, looking at Ikki, whose hands were planted on his hips. "We're going to tell them."

"Fucking fuck," whispered Agito, smiling at Ikki's confidence. "I guess you're right."

**I wanna get this up, but there will not be another chapter. Epilogue is on its way, so you can see what really happens at the end.**


End file.
